Letters & Deceit !
by Vladamdam
Summary: UA. Camus travaille à Paris et est en correspondance avec un Anglais qui est en possession des précieux livres qu'il recherche ; mais cela sans compter un certain grec qui vas tout faire pour que son aimé n'en n'aime pas un autre. Trio amoureux Rhadamanthe/Camus/Milo.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour-Nuggets !**

**Et voilà une nouvelle fic ! Bon, après un certain temps, okay ! J'espère qu'elle vaut le coup ^^ **

**Cette fic a été (beaucoup) inspirée par un livre que m'a prêté ma prof de Français ; et en fait la fin m'a traumatisé ! *^* J'l'ai donc partialement ré-écrite et... ma fois, je trouve ça pas trop mal ! *la fille qui est fière de ce qu'elle a pondu*. Elle a aussi la particularité d'être écrite 'en lettre' ; j'ai souvent vu ça dans les livres-papiers mais pas dans les fics ; ou très peu.. Le seul exemple qui me vient à la tête est 'Correspondances' de Kiitch0une mais sinon...Pourtant je trouve ce style adorable ! Voilà ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! **

**Pour ceux qui veulent savoir, ce livre en question est_ '84, Charing Cross Road'_ d'_Helene Hanff_ ! Merci à Kahishiki Sama pour la relecture ! **

**Ce sera surement un two-shot ou un three-shot, mais croyez moi : ce chapitre n'est le plus intéressant ! C'est un peu chiant au départ mais après ça s'échauffe !  
**

**P.S : Les lettres sont censées être écrites en anglais mais... la flemme ? **

* * *

_15, Rue George Balanchine_

_Paris, Ile-de-France_

_FRANCE_

**_2 mai 1989_**

Bonjour,

J'aimerais certifier certaines rumeurs concernant votre magasin. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elles ne sont en rien compromettantes, bien au contraire. J'ai récemment entendu parler de votre établissement comme étant le meilleur vendeur de livres anciens, en comprenant la Littérature Anglaise et Américaine. Des livres en bons états pour être manipulés par un public (un public très peu fourni, certes, mais quelques personnes tout de même) et peu chers, (car voyez-vous, ma condition ne me permet pas des ouvrages de luxe) ; me sont indispensables.

Pour les frais de transport, ceux-ci seront pris en compte pas mon employeur (si bien sur cela est possible). Vous aurez ci-contre une liste des livres que je recherche.

Aussi, je vous prie d'excuser mon pitoyable anglais. C'est que, même si j'adore cette langue (mensonge), je ne sais pas très bien l'utiliser. Si vous trouvez les albums que je demande, ils seront assurément en anglais. À ce moment-là, je les ferais traduire par mon compagnon. Mais comme il est extrêmement possessif, je n'ose pas lui demander de traduire une lettre que j'imagine reçue par d'autres hommes.

Je vous prie d'accepter, Messieurs, ma sincère considération.

_Camus de Fontairoy._

* * *

_5, Mansefield Road _  
_Port Ellen, Isle of Isplay _  
_UNITED KINGDOM_

_GARDNER&Co _

_Librairie spécialisée_

**_18 mai 1989_**

Bonjour,

Votre commande a bien été reçue. Notre magasin accède bien évidemment à vos différentes requêtes, mais j'aimerais me rassurer personnellement : à quel genre de public seront livrés ces livres ? En tant qu'expéditeur, et surtout en tant que passionné de la culture qu'apportent ces ouvrages ; j'aimerais savoir l'avenir que vous dédiez aux livres que nous vous envoyons.

Nous avons trouvé les deux-tiers des albums que vous nous demandez. Certains sont, en plus, ou moins bon état. Il est donc essentiel que vous répondiez à notre question précédente ; pour savoir quels albums pourront être proposés au public.

Nous vous informons aussi que notre établissement n'accepte que les livres-sterling. Vous nous semblez être une charmante personne, mais ici, dans un petit bout d'Angleterre, l'euro ne vaut rien et il n'y a aucune banque à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres où il serait possible d'échanger de la monnaie. Nous vous demandons donc, si bien sur cela ne vous dérange pas, de bien vouloir envoyer votre paiement avec la tête royale d'Angleterre sur le verso du billet. Nous vous serons reconnaissants.

Pour ce qui est de la langue, effectivement, nous ne pouvons pas trouver de textes en Français. Et en ce qui concerne vos problèmes de traduction, ce n'est pas grave : nous avons facilement compris votre précédente lettre. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter sur ce point. Nous vous remercions une fois de plus pour ce geste, car cela doit être épuisant de traduire. De plus, aucun de nous ne sait parler le Français.

Veuillez agréer, Monsieur, notre considération.

_Rhadamanthys Gardner, chargé de clientèle._

* * *

_15, Rue George Balanchine_  
_Paris, Ile-de-France_  
_FRANCE_

**_1er juin 1989_**

Bonjour M. Gardner,

Je m'attendais à recevoir quelques ouvrages avec votre lettre ; mais effectivement quelques préparatifs doivent se faire avant. Vous me voyez heureux de savoir que vous possédez les ouvrages que je vous demande et que vous vous souciez de leur futur. Peu de magasins ont cette réaction. Ces œuvres d'art serviront à enrichir la galerie de la Bibliothèque Nationale de France, à Paris, où je suis employé en tant que chercheur. Le public qui vient nous demander de tels livres est un public que je pense soigneux et capable de garder en état ces trésors. De plus, si cela peut vous rassurer, les albums de ne sortiront pas de l'enceinte de la Bibliothèque.

En ce qui concerne le paiement, je peux m'arranger pour recevoir des sommes rondes auprès de ma banque. Mais je ne peux pas avoir de la petite monnaie, j'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas.

Je me suis aussi permis de regarder votre emplacement sur une carte de l'Angleterre. Et mon patron refuse de payer le transport. Vous pouvez par conséquent mettre la facture de transport à ma charge ; même si cela me dérange un peu.

Je suis soulagé de savoir que mon anglais n'est pas si mauvais que je l'imaginais, car si mon compagnon venait à apprendre ma correspondance ; même si je lui explique qu'elle est professionnelle ; il considérera que je le trompe allègrement.

Je vous prie d'accepter, M. Gardner, ma sincère considération.

_Camus de Fontainroy_

* * *

_5, Mansefield Road _  
_Port Ellen, Isle of Isplay _  
_UNITED KINGDOM_

_GARDNER&Co_

_Librairie spécialisée_

**_30 Juin 1989_**

Bonjour Mr Fontainroy,

Je suis content de savoir cela. Même plus : je suis honoré de pouvoir aider à la construction de la galerie de la Bibliothèque Nationale de France ! Mais une question me taraude l'esprit : que viennent faire _Beowulf, Marlowe _ou_ Byron_ sur les étagères de l'histoire de France ?

Nous vous avons envoyé tous nos livres qui sont en état de tenir cette fonction ; ce qui se résume à la moitié de votre commande originelle. J'en suis profondément désolé. Mais prochainement, je pars pour Edinburgh, où se tient une vente aux enchères de livres anciens. J'espère pouvoir y trouver le reste de votre demande. Je vous prie de bien vouloir comprendre ce retard.

Nous ne savons pas si vous avez des préférences en matière de couvertures et de reliure. Du moins, en attendant votre réponse, nous vous avons envoyé ce qui nous semblait être le plus approprié à la tâche à laquelle vous destinez ces ouvrages : ils sont recouverts, pour la plupart, de peaux ovines phi. Pour les éditions américaines, nous avons convenu que la peau bovine serait plus adaptée. Aussi, vous recevrez la facture du colis avec cette lettre.

Pour ce qui est de votre compagnon, je comprends. Du moins, je comprends ce que peut comprendre l'éternel célibataire que je suis. Si cela n'est pas trop impersonnel, je vous envoie tous mes encouragements concernant votre vie privée.

Veuillez accepter, Monsieur, l'expression de mes respects.

_Rhadamanthys Gardner_

* * *

_15, Rue George Balanchine_

_Paris, Ile-de-France_

_FRANCE_

**_25 juillet 1989_**

Bonjour M. Garder,

Je suis ravi des livres que vous m'avez envoyés ! Ils sont magnifiques et j'ose à peine les toucher. J'ai rarement eu à faire avec des ouvrages reliés en peau animale. Le papier est splendide lui aussi.

Je pourrai très bien continuer mes éloges concernant ces ouvrages, mais Milo, qui est le nom de mon fameux compagnon, peut à tout moment venir lire par-dessus mon épaule.

Je joins avec cette courte lettre trente livres sterling pour le paiement du manuscrit.

Recevez, Cher Rhadamanthys, l'assurance de mes plus distinguées salutations.

_Camus de Fontainroy_

* * *

_J'sais pas où exactement,_  
_Mais quelque part en Europe de l'Est_  
_BELARUS_

**_10 août 1989_**

Mon Camus !

Tu ne peux pas savoir comment il caille ici ! Toi qui aimes le froid, tu devrais adorer vivre dans c'pays ! 'Tain que j'ai froid ! Même quand c'est l'été, on n'attend pas les 20 degrés d'après les habitants du coin.  
Comment ça va toi ? Parce qu'après ta lettre que j'ai reçue à mon arrivée ; je n'ai plus eu UNE SEULE nouvelle de ta part ! C'est que ton chéri, il aimerait bien savoir si son grand amour va bien quand il est tout seul à Paris !

Tu m'as d'ailleurs dis dans ta dernière lettre que tu avais reçu les livres que tu attendais. Donc quand je rentrerais de ce pays à la con, je devrai me taper une traduction complète de 30 volumes en anglais, c'est ça ?! Ce n'est pas que ça me fait chier, mais juste un p'tit peu quand même...De plus j'aimerai bien savoir d'où tu les as eus, ces bouquins !

Bref ! Ton Amour, il t'embrasse TRÈS fort ! Bye !

_Milo_

* * *

**Voilà ! Réponse de Camus au prochaine épisode ! **

**Je vous prie de m'excuser pour toutes les incohérences qu'il peut y avoir, genre 20 degrés en été en Biélorussie ; j'suis pas sûre ! Et puis si y'en a qui travaille vraiment à la BNF, ne me taper pas, please...De toutes façons, y'aura bien d'autres incohérences que je peux bien m'excuser, y'en aura toujours plus ! ^^'**

**Bref ! Bisous-Nuggets ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut-Nuggets ! **

** Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des rewiews ! La suite maintenant ! **

* * *

_15, Rue George Balanchine_

_Paris, Ile-de-France_

_FRANCE_

**_11 août 1989_**

Salut Milo,

Mon pauvre... Mais je t'avais dit de ne pas prendre ce boulot en Biélorussie ! Je t'avais prévenu, mon amour, mais pourtant, tu l'as fait ! J'espéré que ce froid glacial te remettra les idées en place, tiens !

Tu sais Milo, je ne suis plus un enfant... Je sais me débrouiller dans cette ville infernale qu'est Paris ! De plus, tu sais très bien que je n'ai qu'à traverser la rue pour arriver à la BNF ! Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de t'inquiéter...

Voilà, c'est ça. Du travail en rentrant du travail ! Que c'est injuste ! Pauvre de toi...Pour t'alléger la vie, j'essaye bien de reprendre quelques cours d'Anglais. Mais tu sais bien que les langues vivantes en moi, ça fait toujours deux ! Mais j'y travaille !

En espérant ne pas voir rentrer en France un glaçon, je t'embrasse très fort !

_Camus._

* * *

_15, Rue George Balanchine_

_Paris, Ile-de-France_

_FRANCE_

**_13 août 1989_**

Bonjour Rhadamanthys,

Je peux en ce moment vous répondre plus longuement que la dernière fois, car Milo est parti avec son travail. (Il est dans le commercial, il est donc parti en Biélorussie pour les affaires.) Ça me soulage un peu de ne plus l'avoir sur le dos pendant deux semaines !

Revenons à nos moutons ! Ces livres ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit : ils sont extraordinaires ! Le_ Keats_ est particulièrement beau, c'est mon préféré ! Je les garde précieusement ; je voudrais les lire avant de les donner à la Bibliothèque Nationale. Je n'ai jamais été un grand adepte des littératures étrangères, si ce n'est que je suis tombé amoureux de _Tolstoï_ lorsque j'avais seize ans. Mais vos livres me donnent l'incroyable envie de me plonger dans l'Histoire de la Littérature Anglo-saxonne ! Malheureusement, je dois attendre le retour de Milo pour lire ces trésors...

Pour répondre à votre question, la BNF a choisi, après de nombreuses demandes des lecteurs, d'ouvrir une étagère concernant les livres étrangers. Elle avait déjà beaucoup de documents et de romans, mais apparemment cela n'était pas assez au goût du public. Je fus donc chargé, avec d'autres collègues, de rassembler une collection importante. Voilà toute l'histoire...

Je viens ce me rendre compte que je vous appelais par votre prénom, ce qui est complétement indécent...De plus j'imagine que vous ne tenez pas votre entreprise tout seul ; vous avez surement des collègues aussi !

Aussi, je voudrais ajouter à ma commande _Le Théâtre complet_ d'_Aristophane_ (en grec, je vous en prie), ainsi que _Les Nuées_ et _Les Oiseaux_ du même auteur. C'est une commande personnelle qui ira dans ma propre bibliothèque cette fois-ci ; je n'ai donc pas besoin de livre de collection. Merci de votre gentillesse !

Veillez recevoir, M. Gardner, mes salutations distinguées.

_Camus de Fontainroy._

* * *

_5, Mansefield Road _

_Port Ellen, Isle of Isplay _

_UNITED KINGDOM_

_GARDNER&Co_

_Librairie spécialisée_

**_23 Août 1989_**

Bonjour Mr Fontainroy,

Je suis heureux que les ouvrages vous plaisent. Ceux-ci n'ont pas été spécialement difficiles à trouver ; nous les avions en stock ou nous avons des connaissances qui les gardaient au chaud dans leurs bibliothèques. Pour les livres qui suivent ces lettres, cela a été un peu plus délicat ; j'ai dû partir pour London et Birmingham, où les enchères de la Bibliothèque Royale avaient eu lieu. Cela vous reviendra un peu plus cher, mais vous ne pouvez être sûr que ces livres ne peuvent pas être de meilleures qualités. Nous vous demandons une centaine de livres-sterlings, est-ce dans vos moyens ?

Pour les Aristophane, nous avons que le Théâtre complet en grec, les deux autres sont en latin. Les souhaitez-vous tout de même ?

Si vous le voulez, je peux vous conseillez personnellement sur le choix des livres et manuscrits à apporter à la collection de la BNF ?

Non, je vous prie de m'appeler par mon prénom. Je ne trouve pas cela indécent du tout et j'ai une sainte horreur d'être appelé 'Monsieur' ; j'ai l'impression d'avoir vingt ans de plus !

Nous sommes trois dans notre magasin. Trois frères pour être exact. Minos, le plus jeune, vient de terminer ses études de bibliothécaire, mais il est plus intéressé par son petit-ami norvégien que par l'entreprise fraternelle. Le second, Eaque, n'est pas forcement mieux ; mais il est un peu plus responsable et plus mature que son cadet. Et je suis, enfin, l'heureux ainé de cette petite famille.

Au final, notre établissement marche bien et je n'ai pas à me plaindre de ma condition !

Acceptez, Mr Fontainroy, mes sincères amitiés.

_Rhadamanthys Gardner_

* * *

_15, Rue George Balanchine_

_Paris, Ile-de-France_

_FRANCE_

**_1er septembre 1989_**

Bonjour Rhadamanthys,

Les livres de la Bibliothèque Royale d'Angleterre sont véritablement des chefs-d'œuvre ! Leurs reliures en or ancien ont ravi mes yeux avides de joailleries ; leur lisserai rouge en soie cerclée d'argent auraient fait envier les Rois de France et leur papier, que dis-je ! Leurs pages sont si fines, belles et viellent qu'elles ressemblent à un linceul royal ! L'odeur qui s'y dégage est tout aussi importante elle aussi ! Ces ouvrages sont si doux et beaux que je doute de vouloir les remettre entre les sales pattes de Milo ! Il n'est pas toujours très soigneux et ces livres sont trop précieux pour qu'il y touche ! Je me passerai donc de lire ceux-ci, même si c'est à contrecœur...

Puis-je vous prendre vos Aristophane pour cinq livres ?

J'ai parlé avec mon patron au sujet des livres de la Bibliothèque Royale d'Angleterre. Comme ils font partie du patrimoine mondial (même s'ils étaient aux enchères), on a pu recevoir des aides de l'État. J'espéré maintenant qu'ils ne se sont pas trompés et que je n'aurai pas d'ennui avec le Gouvernement. Je vous joins les cent livres sterlings avec cette lettre.

Vous m'aiderez beaucoup si vous faîtes cela ! J'accepte votre aide !

Si moi-même, je peux vous appeler par votre prénom, Rhadamanthys, je vous demande de m'appeler par le mien ; je ne peux supporter les marchés non-équitables.

Vous avez une bien belle famille !

Je dois vous laisser ; Milo est rentré il y a quelques jours de Biélorussie et il ne me lâche déjà plus d'une semelle ! Au revoir !

Mes salutations, _Camus de Fontainroy_.

* * *

_5, Mansefield Road_

_Port Ellen, Isle of Isplay_

_UNITED KINGDOM_

**_19 septembre 1989_**

Bonjour Camus,

Je me suis permis de rediriger nos envois, maintenant vos lettres n'arriveront plus à l'adresse de la boutique, mais bien à la mienne. Je n'aimerais pas que mes deux jeunes frères soit au courant de nos échanges ; même si ceux-ci gardent, je l'espère, un côté professionnel. Si cela vous dérange, faites-le-moi parvenir.

Les livres sont faits pour être lus, non ? Et puis, même si ce sont des manuscrits précieux, ils ne sont pas antiques ! Je pense que si vous essayer de lire ce Viel anglais, vous parviendrez à comprendre sans l'aide de votre conjoint. Si vous arrivez à écrire les lettres que vous nous envoyer sans son aide, vous arriverez à lire ces ouvrages, j'en suis convaincu. Ils ne sont pas faits pour rester éternellement sur une pauvre étagère !

Parfait, les Aristophane sont joints. Leurs couvertures ne sont pas aussi belles que les précédents ouvrages, mais ils restent en bon état.

Je suis ravi que vous acceptiez mon aide. Nous vous avons déjà envoyé une bonne partie des grands livres de la Littérature Anglaise ; mais je peux vous proposez _The Oxford Book of English Verse_, _The Cambridge History of American and British Litterature_ et le _Corpus of Middle English Prose and Verse_. Tous ses livres viennent des fonds de la Bibliothèque Bodléienne d'Oxford ; ils sont vieux, mais en très bon état, et reliés en peau ovine. Je pense pouvoir vous faire un bon prix. (Cinquante livres, ça cela conviendrait ?).

Sans vouloir rentrer dans votre vie privée, puis-je croire que la présence de Milo vous éreinte ? Il vous épuise tant ?

Mes sincères amitiés,

_Rhadamanthys Gardner_

* * *

_15, Rue George Balanchine_

_Paris, Ile-de-France_

_FRANCE_

**_16 octobre 1989_**

Cher Rhadamanthys,

Je vous prie de m'excuser pour le retard important de ma réponse. J'ai eu quelques problèmes 'conjugaux' avec Milo... J'ai l'impression que, à travers ses voyages, il tisse des liens qui vont au-delà de l'amitié avec les personnes qu'il rencontre dans les différents pays... Même s'il est très possessif envers moi, ce serait bien son genre... Donc oui, comme vous le dîtes, il m'épuise grandement. Et vous ne pouvez pas savoir la joie que j'ai ressentie lorsque j'ai appris qu'il partira en novembre pour Mubaï, en Inde !

Les livres de la Bibliothèques Royale sont aussi intéressants de l'intérieur qu'ils sont beaux de l'extérieur ! Même si je ne comprends pas tout, on peut ressentir à travers ces écrits une telle impartialité qu'on pourrait se croire ; en dépit de mon petit appartement parisien pitoyable, au milieu du palais de Birmingham ! J'y suis de plus en plus attaché et je me demande si je vais donner ces manuscrits à la BNF !

Cependant, les pièces de théâtre grecques ne sont pas complètes. Mais elles restent belles, elles aussi !

Je vous demanderez quelques ouvrages postmodernistes, dont je vous ai dressé une liste au dos de cette lettre. On m'a souvent parlé de _The Angry Young Men_ ! Et j'accepte bien évidemment tous les livres que vous me proposez.

Aussi, accepteriez-vous que nous nous tutoyions ? Pour ma part, j'accepte assurément la redirection de mes lettres, tant qu'elles vous parviennent !

Mes amitiés,

_Camus de Fontainroy_

* * *

_136, Navjivan Colony_

_Mumbai, Mahim_

_INDIA_

**_23 novembre 1989_**

Mon Camus !

Chéri, tu ne sais pas comment c'est magnifique ici ! Certes, je ne fais pas ce voyage en touriste, mais c'est tout comme ! L'hôtel dans lequel je suis est splendide, magnifique, somptueux ! À côté de lui, le Palais de Versailles n'a que des miettes ! Il y a une grande piscine personnelle sur un balcon en fleur, qui en plus donne sur un panorama sur la ville moderne et les quartiers d'Affaires ! Ah ! Tu adorerais, j'en suis sûr !

Bon ! L'objectif de ma venue était de valoriser les bidonvilles, mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à FOUTRE lorsque je peux me faire dorloter dans mon palace dans les hauteurs ?!

Y'a juste UNE chose, enfin une personne, qui m'intéresse dans ces foutus favelas : SHAKA ! Ce jeune Indien est super intéressant et cultivé, même s'il a vécu dans la pauvreté ! Enfin, physiquement ce n'est pas une bombe, il est TRÉS mince, efféminé et... Enfin bref, il n'est pas toi !

J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles, mon Parisien adoré ! Bye !

Milo

* * *

_5, Mansefield Road_

_Port Ellen, Isle of Isplay_

_UNITED KINGDOM_

**_1er décembre 1989_**

Cher Camus,

Si cette lettre arrive dans les temps, ton ami doit être parti en Inde ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il te trompe ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'oblige à rester avec lui ? J'aimerais que tu répondes sincèrement, même si je ne doute pas que tu l'es fait depuis le début de nos envois, et même si je trouve mes questions vraiment indiscrètes... Mais tu m'as l'air d'être une personne charmante et je ne voudrais pas que tu souffres à cause de ton compagnon...

Je suis à la fois ravi que les albums royaux te plaisent et incroyablement désolé que les pièces soit incomplètes ! Si tu veux, tu peux les renvoyer et je chercherai des œuvres complètes ?! Du moins, je redoublerai de précautions pour les livres que tu demandes ! J'ai déjà rassemblé la moitié de ceux-ci, et je vais vérifier si ce sont bien des versions entières.

Pour ce qui est des trois encyclopédies livrées avec ces lettres, elles sont complètes. J'ai vérifié et revérifié. Et pour me faire pardonner de ma dernière erreur, je te les offre !

Je t'avoue que tutoyer un client, certes indéniablement proche, me fais ressentir un sentiment étrange. Mais bizarrement, j'aime ce sentiment.

Mes amitiés,

_Rhadamanthys Gardner_

* * *

**Voilà ! La suite au prochain chapitre ! Encore merci à tout ceux qui me suivent ! **

**Bisoux-Nuggets !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut-Nuggets ! **

**Et c'est le dernier chapitre ! Je vous remercie tous pour vos rewiews ! *pleins de bisous envoyé par lettre* **

* * *

_15, Rue George Balanchine_

_Paris, Ile-de-France_

_FRANCE_

**_16 décembre 1989_**

Cher Rhadamanthys,

Au contraire, Rhadamanthys, tes questions me réchauffent le cœur, car entre la frivolité de Milo et la complète absence de ma famille, je n'ai plus vraiment de repère. Même si je suis une personne froide d'extérieur, je n'ai pas un cœur à toute épreuve... Et heureusement que tu es là pour moi, du moins je le pense.

Je suis ami avec Milo depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Déporté grec, je l'ai aidé à s'habituer à la France. Et puis nous sommes toujours restés ensemble. Nous n'étions plus l'un sans l'autre. Récemment, il a voulu aller plus loin dans notre relation et j'ai commencé à l'aimer d'amour ; comme dans un couple. Mais apparemment se fut une erreur. Je ne suis pas d'une nature possessive, mais des tas de preuves indiquent qu'il m'est infidèle. Et je commence par en avoir marre...

Rhadamanthys, je comprends que tu sois désolé, mais ce n'est pas la peine de m'offrir ces livres ! Je t'envoie cinquante livres sterlings avec cette lettre, et garde-les, je t'en supplie ! Pour toute l'attention que tu me donnes, tu n'as pas à m'offrir quoi que ce soit ! L'arrivée seule de tes lettres est un cadeau pour moi !

J'espère que les postmodernistes arriveront bientôt ! Je voudrais rajouter à ma liste quelques contes de Noël anglais, tu peux me trouver ça ?

Je heureux de te procurer une telle sensation alors !

Bon Noël ! Mes amitiés,

_Camus_

* * *

_136, Navjivan Colony_

_Mumbai, Mahim_

_INDIA_

**_19 décembre 1989_**

Salut Camus !

Je t'écris en vitesse cette lettre pour te dire que je devrai rester jusqu'en février en Inde ! Shaka m'a ouvert les yeux sur la pauvreté des bidonvilles et comme l'hiver est rude, je veux aider ces pauvres gens ! Tu ne sais pas comment il peut être adorable, ce Shaka, quand il parle de sa ville ! Ce mec est EXTRAORDINAIRE ! C'est un DIEU, moi, j'te le dis !

Sur ce ! Passe un bon Noël mon chéri ! Bye !

Ton amour : _Milo_

* * *

_5, Mansefield Road_

_Port Ellen, Isle of Isplay_

_UNITED KINGDOM_

**_19 décembre 1989_**

Cher Camus,

Je t'envoie cette lettre aussi vite pour plusieurs raisons : premièrement, j'ai trouvé tous les livres que tu cherches (Et en nouvelle édition, texte intégral ; je m'en suis assuré), deuxièmement, j'avais envie de te dire Merry Christmas avant que le 25 décembre ne passe et dernièrement, je voudrais de te faire une proposition : voudrais-tu, je te ne t'oblige pas du tout !, venir passer Noël avec nous ?

Nous le passons avec Minos, Eaque et le petit-ami du cadet : Rune. J'aimerai, pendant que Milo est à l'autre bout du monde, apprendre à te connaître un peu plus dans une ambiance que je sais familial. J'attends ta réponse avec impatience, mais une fois de plus : rien de t'oblige ! Et sache que je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu refuses.

J'accepterai aussi ton paiement en échange d'une semaine chez nous. Je n'aime pas faire du chantage, mais j'apprécierais vraiment que tu acceptes. Je voudrai au moins t'offrir cela, si tu le veux bien.

Les livres sont avec cette lettre. La facture y est aussi.

J'ai peur que cette sensation prenne ses origines dans un sentiment qui se veut plus fort que l'amitié professionnelle.

Merry Christmas ! Mes sincères amitiés, _Rhadmanthys._

_*Cette lettre est accompagnée d'un billet allé simple de Roissy à Glasgow, qui est l'aéroport plus proche du village de Port Ellen._

* * *

_Dharavi_

_Mumbai, Mahrashtra_

_INDIA_

**_20 décembre 1989_**

Bonjour Mr. De Fontainroy,

Puis-je oser me présenter alors que je viens vous apporter de si mauvaises nouvelles ? Je suis Shaka ; et Milo vous a surement parler de ma personne. Je voudrais vous informer, car je trouve injuste que vous ne le sachiez pas, que votre compagnon (votre mari ?) est devenu depuis peu mon amant. Cela doit vous faire un choc, mais je me suis senti obligé de vous le dire.

À ce moment, je peux vous paraître comme un profiteur, un voleur ou que sais-je encore, mais prenez conscience que c'est bien Milo qui a fait le premier pas. Et vous me voyez désolé, car j'ai suivi sa dance.

Je suis profondément navré de cette réalité, mais veuillez accepter mes sincères regrets.

_Shaka Chadna_

* * *

_15, Rue George Balanchine_

_Paris, Ile-de-France_

_FRANCE_

**_20 décembre 1989_**

Cher Rhadamanthys,

Je suis très touché par ton invitation. Après tout, cela ne me fera pas de mal de sortir un peu de la France ! Ça me changera les idées ! J'ai reçu hier, en même temps que ton colis, une lettre de Milo : il restera en Inde jusqu'en février et aujourd'hui, son amant m'a écrit pour m'avouer leur relation. En plus d'avoir l'affirmation qu'il ne reviendra pas de sitôt, je sais maintenant qu'il me trompe vraiment.

J'accepte ta proposition (et pour te dire ma valise est déjà prête !) mais pour une autre raison que ton petit chantage. Moi aussi, j'aimerais passer un bon Noël sans me soucier de ce salopiaud, et surtout en savoir un peu plus sur toi et ta famille. Je suis comblé par ton intention, mais j'aurai très bien pu payer mon voyage ! Je ne te serais jamais assez reconnaissant.

Je regarderai les livres à mon retour, je dois vite partir pour l'aéroport de Roissy !

Je te remercie sincèrement, Rhadamanthys.

Mes profondes amitiés, _Camus_

* * *

_(Mot posé sur un bureau, dans un petit studio parisien, dans le quartier de la Bibliothèque Nationale de France.)_

**_20 décembre 1989_**

Milo,

J'ai appris de bien sombre nouvelles venant d'Inde : Shaka, _ton amant_. Je ne le haïs pas, car il a eu la bonté de m'informer de votre relation plus qu'amicale. Le seul homme à qui j'en veux vraiment, c'est bien _toi_, Milo !

Si tu vois ce mot, c'est que je suis parti. Loin. Chez un homme que j'aime. Et qui m'aime pour ma seule personne ! Mais je rentrerai pour m'expliquer avec toi. Bientôt.

_Camus._

* * *

_5, Mansefield Road_

_Port Ellen, Isle of Isplay_

_UNITED KINGDOM_

**_7 février 1990_**

Bonjour _mon amour_,

Tu as fait un bon voyage ? Tu sais, j'ai déjà hâte que tu reviennes... Oui, tu me manques déjà, mais ta présence, après de moi comme auprès de mes frères, a été vraiment fabuleuse. Minos et Eaque se font des idées concernant notre couple : bébé, mariage ; ce genre de niaiseries ! Mais tout ce que je veux, c'est ton amour !

Comme tu me l'as demandé, j'ai joint la photo de notre premier baiser, sous le gui ! Tu as vraiment de très bons goûts, cette photo est magnifique !

Explique-toi vite avec Milo, pose ta démission et prend tes affaires ; on a tellement hâte de te revoir ici !

Je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire !

_L'heureux élu de ton cœur : Rhadamanthys._

* * *

_(Mot posé sur un bureau, dans un studio parisien, désormais vide.)_

**_7 février 1990_**

Oï, DUCON !

T'ES QU'UN BEAU PARLEUR, CAMUS ! Tu ne crois pas que je ne l'ai pas vu, ta relation PLUS qu'AMICALE et NON-professionnelle avec ton satané anglais ?! Moi aussi, j'ai des preuves irréfutables que tu me trompes ! Comme la photo, où toi et ton FUMIER d'Anglais, vous vous embrassez sous un rameau de gui tenu par un con aux cheveux blancs complètement TORCHE ?!

C'EST FINI, TOI ET MOI ! Retourne dans cette famille d'Amerloque ! Perso, j'ai pris mes affaires et je repars en Inde, auprès de Shaka ! Il a beaucoup plus de qualités que toi ! Sache que je te DÉTESTE au plus haut point à partir de maintenant !

P.S : Si tu cherches cette putain de photo, tu ne la trouveras pas ! J'ai pris soin de la brûler à la GAZINIÈRE !

À jamais, _Milo_.

* * *

**Voilà. Vous pouvez maintenant soit haïr Rhadamanthe, soit Camus, soit Shaka, soit Milo ou soit l'auteur. Je sais que tous les fans de Camilo vont choisir la dernière option ^^' *fuit loin***

***revient* Bref ! J'ai pas voulu faire d'happy end sinon ça ne serait pas...réaliste ? Oui c'est vrai, avouez qu'on l'aurait surement tous pris comme Milo, nan ? Enfin voilà ! Chacun sa réaction, mais Milo reste ce qu'il a toujours était : un possessif coléreux ^^ **

** Ceux qui ne sont pas content, je vous invite à venir jeter des tomates et des oeufs sur l'auteur ! Et pour les autres, je vous remercie tous ! Encore, oui ! **

**Soit ! Bye et Bisous-Nuggets ! **


End file.
